RWBY Hearts
by EmoH123
Summary: A mixture of RWBY and Kingdom Hearts. Rated T for Language and other stuff. Don't own any other animes used here. PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY!
1. Prologue: So it began

**Hiy****a, Everyone! E****moH12****3 here. This is the beginning of something I've been thinking a lot about.**

**First off, This fan fiction has a universe that has crossed together RWBY and Kingdom Hearts. Besides from Team RWBY, there won't be lot other characters from the show and Renmant will be a bit different from the actual show. Though there will be OC's that will be a lot like the actual characters.**

**Second, Team RWBY will be genderbent. Their names in this story will be;**

**Ruby-Rouge Rose**

**Weiss-Wilfred Schnee**

**Blake-Blair Belladonna**

**Yang-Yin Xiaolong**

**Third, the worlds that will be visited will all be reverse harems for this season. WHY? I like reverse harems and it contributes to the plot at hand. But there will be characters from other animes and forms of media appearing in this story.**

**Finally, I don't own any of the animes used here. I don't own Kingdom Hearts either.**

* * *

><p><em>Huntsmen and huntesses' duties are to keep their world safe from Grimm. That is no doubt true, but they also protect other worlds as well.<em>

_They are sent through portals to new worlds, to destroy Grimm. Grimm are very uncommon in outside the world of Renmant, but they do tend to find themselves able to cross worldly boundaries._

_The natives are less knowledgeable about Grimm and unable to handle them, making them easy targets to be prey..._

Carrie, stop trying to freak everyone out.

_I'm trying to build suspense. Besides, I'm right anyway._

It's still no reason to go scaring people. It's still the beginning!

**Wait, you two! Arguing is wrong! We won't get anywhere like this.**

HEY! Can we get this prologue over with or what!

_FINE._

**Well, let's start the story now that we got the setting out of the way. I guess we should start from the very beginning...**

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Team RWBY were summoned to Professor Ozpin's office. They were now in their second year at Beacon, in the Kingdom of Ney. So far, most of their missions have been quite successful.

They were quite alarmed to have been summoned. It must of had been urgent since they were called in from class. They entered the room one-by-one and gathered around Ozpin's desk.

"Professor Ozpin, is everything alright?" Rouge asked, generally concerned.

"Yes, Rouge" answered Ozpin. "But, there is an urgent matter on which I would like to discuss with you all."

A hologram appeared with four worlds pictured on it.

"We are losing our connections with these worlds, and it's not exactly a good thing, especially since Grimm now lodged in those worlds" explained Ozpin. "Your mission will be to locate the key holes, and reconnect them. As well as take care of any Grimm you encounter."

"A MISSION OUTSIDE OF RENMANT!" Rouge shouted, it was very uncommon for second year students to take missions outside of their world of Renmant.

"Yes, now do you accept it?" Ozpin asked the boys.

Rouge looked to his teammates. They each nodded in agreement.

"Yes" answered Rouge. "We do, Sir."

Ozpin smiled. "Good. Now, On the matter of the navigatiors.."

Navigators were the people who controlled the portals and tell the Huntsmen where to go.

Then, Glynda Goodwitch and four girls entered the room. They were all wearing the school uniform but looked around thirteen or fourteen or so.

"This is Team HCSE" explained Ozpin. "They will be your navigators for this mission."

The first girl had neck length dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes. "It's nice to meet you senpai! Let's do our best to work together, 'kay?" she said. She seemed to be very friendly and upbeat. "My name is Hana June. First year here at Beacon. I'm the leader of Team HCSE."

The next girl was a dark skinned Faunus, she had bullhorns on her head. Her lavender hair was tied to be a long ponytail and she had chocolate brown eyes. "I'm Carrie Bole," she said. She had a very calm and confident exterior. " I think we will all get along fine." Out of the girls she was the tallest.

Blair got a bit nervous when he heard her last name.

The smallest girl followed. "Good day to you" she curtsied. "I am Sansa Raines." By her manners, one could tell she was from a distinguished family. She had long raven black eyes, green eyes, and tan skin.

"Wait!" Wilfred recognized that name anywhere. "Raines as in the Raines Group, one of richest companies in the world!"

Sansa just nodded at the Schnee heir. "Yes. But we're closely followed by The Schnee Dust Company" she told him.

"Were you you trying to humble just now?" Carrie sarcastically asked, earning a glare from Sansa.

The last girl introduced herself. "Elena, Elena Kumite." Her skirt longer than any of the other females of Beacon. She had pink eyes, dark skin, and turquoise hair. "Make no mistake. We aren't friends.'

"Tsundere~" Yin teased.

"Yeah, what about it?" she retorted.

"Be nice" Glynda reprimanded them.

Team RWBY was left an interesting first impression by Team HCSE, but the were very excited by the mission at hand.

"Your mission begins tomorrow" Ozpin told the teens. "Dismissed."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, someone sat on a throne in the shadows while four people, all dressed in black hoods and their faces hidden, bowing before him.<p>

"The time has come" he announced. "We will now obtain the young women of legend. No one will be able to stop us."

He smirked evilly.

A girl woke up immediately. She was in bed, in her room.

"Chii..." her squirrel stirred, very tired. "What wrong?"

The brunnette, also known as Ema Hinata, who now has 13 step brothers, smiled.

"No...it's nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Tell me what you think! I don't own any of anime used here, RWBY, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts either. <strong>

**EmoH123 0ut! PEACE!**


	2. Red Arc: Conflict Began

**Hiya! EmoH123 here. ****As I said before, Renmant in this story will be quite different than in the actual show. It will be explained. After each story arc, there will be a short story about this world of Remnant, as well as a lot of other things from the visited worlds, told by the characters themselves. **

**I'll use a lot of material from other forms of media.**

**Example: Team HCSE (pronounced heist)**

**Hana June- Based Juri Han from Street Fighter ****(you'll see in the future how)**

**Carrie Bole- Got the name from Carrie White from Stephen King's Carrie. Bole in Boleyn, Anne Boleyn.**

**Sansa Raines- Got the first name frm Sansa Stark from GoT.**

**Elena Kumite- Got the last name on the fighting style and sort of from the Boondocks. First name from Elena from Street Fighter.**

**And there's a very good reason why the worlds visited will all be reverse harem, for this season anyway, it will contribute to the plot at hand.**

** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, RWBY, or Brothers Conflict. PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>The day had come. It was mission day. They were all gathered in the navigation center. Team HCSE managing the system computers, while Team RWBY stood before the portal gate, dressed in their combat wear.<p>

"Well boys" started Carrie."Ready to take on this mother-"

"CARRIE!" Sansa shouted.

"What, people knew what they were getting into when they read the rating" the ox faunus retorted.

"What is she talking about" asked Elena, totally confused.

"Hey girls, let's get back on topic" Hana told her teammates.

"Well guys" Yin told his teammates. "Shall we begYIN."

The other boys sighed as Carrie shouted, "Booooo! You suck!"

"That terrible joke aside" said Hana, getting the portal ready. "It's time for you guys to go!"

With that, Sansa pulled the lever and the portal was activated. As the guys stepped into the portal, Rouge looked around at his teammates in pride.

_This is the day we've been training for!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sector 12345<strong>

**A.K.A**

**Kichijouji, Tokyo, Japan**

"Hey...HEY!"

Ema was startled to death by the voice of her classmate/stepbrother, Yusuke Asahina.

"Are you okay?" The redhead asked her,"Lately...you've been kind of out of it, you know?"

"Oh, sorry" she told him, giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine really."

The two were just getting back from school and were just outside the house.

"Thanks though" Ema said smiling at him.

Yusuke blushed and turned his head away,"Hey ..it's not like I was that worried about you, you know! It's just that Tsuba-nii and the others would get on my back if you got all sick or something-"

Just then he heard a thump. He turned to see Ema on the ground.

"HINATA!" He screamed as he dropped to her side.

"WHAT"S GOING ON!" shouted Subaru , who coincidentally was just getting back home as well, as he arrived at the scene.

When he saw Ema lying lifelessly on the ground, his eyes widened.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" He turned to Yusuke.

"HELL, if I know!" The redhead replied, definitely panicking. "She was fine just a minute ago!"

Her eyes were open as they stared at her. Her brown eyes which usually gleamed were now dim and filled with emptiness and lifeless.

'Anyway, let's get her inside."

"Y-yeah!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the twins, Tsubaki and Azusa, were walking home with their youngest brother, Wataru.<p>

Tsubaki noticed something in Wataru's hand.

"Hey, Wataru, what'd ya got there" He asked in curiosity.

The little boy showed him a paper flower and said,"I made this during art class. I'm going to give it to big sister to express my love as man to her!"

After those words registered in Tsubaki's mind,he put a headlock on the child.

"WATARU,YOU SLY LITTLE PUPPY DOG!"

"WHAT DID I DO WRONG!?"

Azusa just stared and sighed at his own brother's immaturity.

Just then, they heard a shout and they went silent.

On instinct, Wataru immediately released himself from Tsubaki's hold and moved away from him.

Just in time too, because something totally random fell out of the sky and crashed onto Tsubaki.

Wataru and Azusa,who were miraculously fine, just stared in silence at the sight before them.

Azusa mouthed the word, "What..the..hell.." to himself.

The smoke cleared and revealed a guy, around Futo's age, dressed as a bad ass genderbent version of little red riding hood on an unconscious Tsubaki.

* * *

><p>Rouge was separated from his teammates, fell out of the sky, and was with a stranger with glasses and a kid.<p>

"Where am I?"

"On my brother" the stranger replied, raising his eyebrows and tipping his glasses.

Rouge immediately got up and saw another guy where he landed.

* * *

><p>"OH NO!" The teen screeched, with absolute guilt and shock. "I"M SO SORRY! REALLY! REALLY! SORRY!"<p>

Azusa just stared at him and thought, "Now I feel like I'm the bad guy here."

The voice actor was able to calm the guy down.

"I'm Azusa, this is Wataru, and the guy on the ground is my twin brother, Tsubaki."

"I'm Rouge Rose. Leader of TEAM RWBY!"

Wataru's eyes widened and were filled with stars. "REALLY?"

"Seriously?" Azusa was skeptical.

Wataru then noticed something and pulled on Azusa's sleeve.

'Say Azzy, what kind of wolves is that?" The little boy asked he pointed somewhere.

The voice actor raised an eyebrow at the child. "What are you-?" he started to ask and he looked towards the pointed direction.

There he saw a pack of GIGANTIC blood thirsty wolves running towards them. And what did he do?

Well, he immediately grabbed his brothers and started to run like hell. And what did Rouge do?

Well, he whipped out his trusty Crescent Rose and began to attack those creatures.

Wataru watched the hunter-in-training in action. And boy, was he amazed.

It was like watching an action anime, but it wasn't. It was reality. Even Azusa stopped running to witness this unusual sight.

At the same time, Tsubaki regained consciousness.

"Good morning, Ema" he hummed, in a daze. "For breakfast, I would like you to feed me rice. With a side of a ki-"

Azusa immediately knocked his brother aside the head before he could finish his sentence and dropped him onto the the ground.

"Ow Azusa" Tsubaki whined, getting up. "Why'd you do that-"

Tsubaki then noticed the fight that was happening in front of them.

His response was pinching Azusa's cheek.

"Ow!"

"It hurts? Than this is real?"

"Tsubaki, you're doing it wrong."

Rouge decapitated the last Grim, did a flip, and stroke a pose with Crescent Rose.

"Alright all,done!" Rouge declared, as he deactivated his weapon and put it back.

Just then, Azusa's phone rang. He took it out and checked out the caller I.D.

Yusuke?

The voice actor answered the call.

"What is it?"

"Azu-bro, thank god, you answered" Yusuke told him, panic filled his voice.

"Yusuke? Are you okay" Azusa inquired, who felt kind of concerned for him.

"Azu-nii, get help as soon as possible! Get the police! Or Anyone!"

"Yusuke? what's going on?' Now Azusa was scared and definitely knew that something terrible was happening.

"Well-we" Yusuke started, but paused and yelled in panic, "Suba- bro!"

"Subaru? What happened to Subaru?"

"He's hurt. He's -AH!" Yusuke shouted.

"YUSUKE! YUSUKE!" Azusa was panicking. Then, the call ended.

The call was on speakerphone, so Tsubaki, Rouge, and Wataru could hear everything.

Wataru was scared for a moment and asked, "Azzy, what is going on?

Azusa looked at him and answered, "I don't know. But what we do know that we need to get home NOW." He then proceeded to call Natsume as the four boys started to rush over to Sunrise Residence, fearing the worst was to come.

* * *

><p>Yusuke slowly got up from the ground, putting his hand to his stomach, the place where he was hit.<p>

He had bruises all over his body, but he didn't care. He stared in defiance at the two black hooded strangers.

"Really? You still want to get beaten even more then you already are" one asked, a male with cockiness in his tone. "Seriously you really should follow your older brothers' example and just go to to sleep like them." He gestured to the knocked out bodies of Iori, Subaru, Ukyo, and Kaname.

He had just called Azusa and hoped he would get help quick.

But as of now, he was the last line of defense of Ema's room,.

"Shut up!" Yusuke barked, gritting his teeth. "Who the hell are you people! Why are you doing this!"

The other stranger answered, "We have no business with you or your brothers. We're just here to retrieve the girl." His voice was calm, monotone, and devoid of all and any emotion whatsoever.

"Ema? What do you want with her? What did she ever to do to you guys?"

"Us? What about you? Why you protecting her? It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything" the first one mockingly asked. "Or did you think you can get to third base if you act like a hero."

Yusuke blushed and was filled with anger. "SHUT UP!"

Just then, the bedroom door opened and he heard a gasp. He turned around to see Ema, who eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open as she looked around at the scene before her.

* * *

><p>Ema had no idea what was going on or what to think of the situation before her. Yusuke was covered in bruises, while her other step brothers were laying on the floor, unconscious. In the midst of it all, were two cloaked figures.<p>

Last night, she had a disturbing dream and she couldn't get it out of her head all day. Then, while walking home with Yusuke, she apparently blacked out and fainted. She woke up in her bed, with Juli by her side. Suddenly, they heard shouting and other noises outside and she went to check it out. Thus, opening her door to the scene.

"Yusuke.." she started. "What in the world is..?"

"So you're Ema Hinata" the first one said, checking Ema out. "You're a cutie, no doubt about that. Though, you lack in the chest department."

Ema's face stinged with red as Yusuke got up and got right in front f her. "SHUT IT, YOU PERV!"

"Please leave-!" added Ema, trying to not too seem too intimidated by the two men. "Or else we'll call the police!"

"Yeah babe, you can go try but you'll find the cops are pretty busy at the moment" the first one told her nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>Masaomi had just got off from work early and was now heading home in peace and serenity. <em>NOTTTT!<em>

It was hell on Earth, cars were in flames, people were in fear, blood spilled on the streets, and Grim were on the loose!

Masaomi was trying to guide his way through the chaos, trying to resist the urge to faint at the bloodstained streets.

He needed to get home to his family,...to Wataru.

Just then, a gigantic Ursa stood before him, casting a shadow over the brunette doctor. It gave out a mighty roar and lifted up one paw, prepared to swing at the pediatrician with full force.

Luckily, a certain long blond haired pretty boy happened upon this. In a flash, the creature was punched into a pet store. Thankfully, all the pets were already evacuated.

Yin wasn't sure if he killed it or not, but he certainly wasn't sticking around to find out. He grabbed Masaomi and got the hell out of there.

As Masaomi was carried by this foreign-looking teenager, he asked "Where are you taking me?'

"To one of those shelter most of the folks in this area has evacuated to" Yin told him.

Masaomi shook his head. "No, I need to get home. To my brothers."

Yin stopped running when he said 'brothers.'

"Brothers?"

"Yes. Out of !3, I am the oldest. My father is...gone. My mother is away. Right now, they all depend on me now. Especially, Wataru. He's just eleven. I'm the closest thing he has to a father now. So I have to be there for him. FOR ALL OF THEM!"

Yin thought for a moment. "I can't just tell a guy with a story like that 'no'. That's not cool."

"Alrighty...then." Yin started to say and put the doctor back on his feet. "Let's go" He smiled.

Masaomi bowed in gratitude. "Thamk you."

With that, they started to head over to Sunrise Residence, unaware of the danger there.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview of Next Chapter<strong>

(Scene is Sunrise Residence)

Subaru: What are we supposed to do now?

Masaomi: Wait, where's Wataru?

(Scene changes to Wataru following the hooded men and being caught)

Hooded Man 1:(chuckles) Well kid, you either really brave or really stupid...must run in the family. Oh Painwheel...

(Red eyes glow behind him)

(Scene changes to Rouge, carrying Wataru on his back, running towards the exit as the building collapses behind them and the exit is almost is)

Yin: ROUGE! HURRY!

Masaomi: WATARU!

**Next Chapter: Flight**


End file.
